


Window Inspirations

by Squarepeg72



Series: Out of the Box [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23204845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Pansy’s habit of working at her favorite table at the coffee shop inspires more than just her next design
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Tony Stark
Series: Out of the Box [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1073190
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Tropes & Fandoms 2020





	Window Inspirations

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Melting Pot's Tropes & Fandoms Square 2  
> Trope: I Didn't Mean to Turn You On
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/49673621843/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 
> 
> Song: I Didn't Mean to Turn You On by Robert Palmer

“No work should be this bloody frustrating,” Pansy muttered as she looked through fabric swatches and sipped her coffee. “All I need is the right shade of red to make this robe perfect. “The design is there, the gold and black are there. It’s just this bloody red.”

Pansy continued to mutter as the world passed by her table. The light from the window was perfect even if the task in front of her was not. Even the occasional shadow cast by passersby didn’t interfere with her work. She needed to return to her workroom in Diagon Alley soon, but the quiet of her window seat and cup of iced coffee inspired her when her workroom failed.

Tony was developing a bad coffee habit. Pepper blamed it on his need to work and not sleep. He wasn’t so sure. It seemed to have started the day he noticed a dark-haired woman bent over a sketch pad in the window of A Time to Brew. Her intense concentration on the project in front of her caught his attention, but the speed and precision of the quill she was using kept it. He had changed his morning routine to include the coffee shop just to try to get a glimpse of her. “You are losing your mind,” he said under his breath as he saw her in the window. “She will never agree to this. You saw that wand she has. She’s just like Cap’s girl.”

Tony opened the door and headed for the nearest barista. “Good morning, Mr. Stark. Your usual?”

“Not this morning.” Tony pulled at the collar of his shirt, nd pointed to Pansy. “I’ll have two of what she’s having. Seems to be inspiring something and I need all the inspiration I can get.”

Tony almost dropped the two cups of iced coffee before he left the counter. “Here goes nothing. You have saved the world a time or two. You can ask out the woman in the window.”

“Excuse me, miss,” Tony cleared his throat as he held out a cup of iced coffee. “I wonder if I could interest you in a cold drink and dinner with me?”

Pansy looked up from her collection of fabrics. “Excuse me? Who are you? Did I invite you into my world of chaos?”

“Can a man not offer a beautiful lady a cup of coffee and a dinner invitation?” Tony struggled to keep his voice even as he watched a fire light in her dark eyes.

Pansy looked around the shop before turning back to the blushing man standing beside her table. “I don’t know what magic glamour some one cast, but I am as far from beautiful as a witch can get. I have a deadline to meet and I look like I just came from yoga. Do you mind?”

“There is nothing more beautiful than a woman concentrating on creating new things.” Tony searched for words to explain his attraction to the woman in front of him. 

“I didn’t mean to turn you on.” Pansy laughed as she watched Tony fidget with the cups he was holding. “Before I agree to anything, I guess we should introduce ourselves. Pansy Parkinson - witch, designer and collector of muggle coffee cups.”

“Nice to meet you, Pansy.” Tony set the cups he was holding in the only clear space on the table and held out his hand. “Tony Stark - hero, inventor and connoisseur of beautiful people and things. Care to join me for coffee and dinner?”

“I’ll let you know about dinner after coffee.” Pansy smirked as she picked up the coffee he had set on the table. “If you can find space. Join me. This could take more than one cup.”


End file.
